Renacer
by CherryFall
Summary: Hinata toda su vida fue una chica infeliz y esa infelicidad llamo la atención de unos demonios, que le robaron la mitad de su alma, dejándola sumamente enferma y llevándola a la muerte Una vez entre el cielo y la tierra, y el infierno Hinata se encuentra con Kami-sama y este decide de volverla a la vida para como una semi-Demonio y decide comenzar de nuevo
1. Renacer

Titulo: Renacer

Parejas: SasuHina

Genero: Romance, Sobrenatural, Drama

Autor: CherryFall (Mi primer fanfic XD)

Sinopsis: Hinata toda su vida fue una chica infeliz y esa infelicidad llamo la atención de unos demonios, que le robaron la mitad de su alma, dejándola sumamente enferma y llevándola a la muerte

Una vez entre el cielo y la tierra, y el infierno

Hinata se encuentra con Kami-sama y este decide de volverla a la vida para como una semi-Demonio y decide comenzar de nuevo

Advertencias: Esta Historia es Original de mi, me pertenece a excepción de Masashi Kishimoto Si encuentran una similitud con otro fanfic le aseguro que no es Plagio, Gracias :)

Narra Hinata:

Siempre tuve sola, desde la muerte de mi madre hasta el día de hoy... que es el día de mi muerte.

Mucho decían que se la hija de unos de los empresarios mas adinerados de todo Japón, te daría mucho privilegios y comodidades y es verdad ya que con tan solo chasquear los dedos tenia lo que deseaba sin embargo jamás me preocupe por tener todo el dinero del mundo o por tener ropa o zapatos no lo único que deseaba era ser feliz...

Siempre fui una chica rara muy tímida y tartamuda mis compañeros de clases me molestaban mucho debido a esto también me molestaban por el color de mis ojos decían que era ciega esto bajaba mucho mi autoestima ya que nunca tuve ningún amigo, las personas mas ancianas solían decir que los verdaderos amigos siempre serian la familia pues ellos también se equivocaban.

A mi padre le afecto mucho la muerte de mi madre tanto que incluso cambio su manera de tratarme, todo el tiempo era muy rudo conmigo y me exigía mas de lo que yo podía dar a pesar que era una de las estudiante con mejores calificaciones y destacada de toda la academia... pero él, eso no fue suficiente y me considero la escoria de todo el clan y debido a esto no solo se distancia de mi si no que también alejo a mi hermana menor, Hanabi.

Ella a diferencia de mi es todo lo que mi padre deseo; una hija fuerte que a su vez era inteligente y también orgullosa, cuando éramos nosotras niñas, Hanabi y yo fuimos las mejores hermanas pero mi padre se encargo de separarnos dejándome sola una vez mas.

por ultimo mi primo Neji, Él a diferencia de todos los demás no me consideraba una vergüenza mas bien al contrario y cada momento junto a él me hacia feliz.

Pero el destino no siempre es justo ¿verdad? como mi primo fue considerado: genio en todo nuestro clan de un día a otro. Comenzó a tener del día a la noches muchas obligaciones cortando poco a poco nuestra comunicación.

Pocas semanas ante de morir a principios de año... mi padre me informo que iría a trabajar a América, llevándose a Hanabi y también a Neji con él me dijo que no me llevaría a América ya que debía quedarme a cuidar de nuestras mansión en Tokio, Pero desde el primer momento supe que era una excusa... después de eso mis días consistían en ir a la academia y volver a casa a hacer nada.

Muchas veces intente levantándome el anime haciendo bocetos en mi blog de dibujos que mi madre me regalo 3 años antes o escuchar música, pero era tanta la incertidumbre de ser olvidada que mayormente lo que hacia era llorar...fue cuando sucedió

Tomaba una pequeña siesta cuando un olor a quemado inundo mis fosas nasales despertándome recuerdo haberme levantando de tal forma que quede semi acostada en mi cama al instante me asuste, mi habitación se veía mas oscura y se sentía una atmosfera pesada fue cuando de mis garganta nació un grito de terror, vi como debajo de la puerta de mi baño aparecía una masa oscura que fue tomando forma de dos criaturas de ojos bermellón y largas garras armados de colmillos como navajas, lo que mas me dio temor fue su lúgubre sonrisa tan macabra, sin mas me levante de salto de mi cama con la intención de correr a la puerta de mi habitación pero fue inútil, una de esas criaturas me acorralaba y se acercaba a mi mientras yo al contrario me alejaba hasta chocar y caer de la cama lo que dio la oportunidad de tomar de mis muñecas, yo me movía y pataleaba con toda mi fuerza con el propósito de liberarme pero todo fue en vano...

La otra criatura se acerco a mi sonriéndome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo que aumento a mi pánico y ahogarme las fuerzas de gritar mas fuerte, mi cuidador de cuando era niña, la puerta mientras gritaba mi nombre y movía la manilla de la puerta como un reloj frenéticamente, en un intento de abrirla estaba completamente aterrada cuando de repente una de esas criatura que me sonría, empezó a meterse en mi boca quemándome la garganta sentía que destruía cada unos de mis órganos, el dolor era tanto que llore de solo imaginarme sus sonrisa de un segundo a otro perdí la conciencia... rato después abrí pesadamente los ojos y veía con dificultad como todos los sirvientes incluido, Ko. me miraban con preocupaciones pero eso no me importo ya que me sentía enferma

Paso una hora, dos horas, un día, dos días, una semana... dos semanas y mi enfermedad empeoraba nadie sabia lo que sucedía exceptuándome a mi yo si lo sabia, pero siempre que contaba mi historia todos decían que deliraba, lo informaron a mi padre de las situación, pero eso me lo hizo volver a Japón.

Paso ya un mes y me sentía cada vez peor hasta que un día me levante con la intención de beber agua, pero apenas toque el piso apenas toque el piso... me maree y caí al suelo de rodillas

respire una y otra vez, y mi dolor no disminuía, pase a vomitar sangre y retorcerme en el piso luego de perder la conciencia, próxima a ver todo oscuro y altura... aparezco en esta linda estación de trenes

Continuara...


	2. Dos trenes, un destino

Agradecimientos: Bienvenidos sean todos los lectores y lectoras, a este segundo capitulo de mi fanfic ''Renacer'' Me emocione muchísimo al ver sus comentarios de apoyo, a pesar que fueron pocos, me gustaría aclararle para que tanto ustedes como las personas que leen mi fic les agrade este segunda parte también debo decir que así no tenga mucho éxito seguiré escribiendo

Capitulo 2: Dos trenes, un destino

Narra la autora:

Hinata se encontraba asombrada observando ese sitio en el que había ido a parar

Todo era hermoso, era una gran habitación que parecía no tener fin, en fin aquel suelo de aquel lugar estaba hecho de esponjas alfombra y parecían nubes blancas y el cielo era una mezcla de rosa y naranja y también había un sin fin nubes.

Delante de Hinata Había un sin numero de personas haciendo una fila en la que ella estaba y detrás de ella continuaba puede que infinitamente

En lo que parecía ser el comienzo de la fila había un enorme portón de oro, y en medio de este había un gran arco deslumbrante, en el que entraba rápidamente las personas y tomaban trenes de dorados hacia un destino, que Hinata desconocía.

La fila avanzaba rápidamente y Hinata estaba ansiosa porque fuera ya su turno, cuando faltaban pocas personas delante de ella pudo divisar a un hombre anciano con un elegante Smoking completamente blanco que se encontraba a un lado del gran arco y dejaba entrar a los pesajeros.

Una vez llego el turno de Hinata , el anciano la mira de reojo

A donde te diriges Jovencita? -Pregunto el hombre con voz ladina

Hinata miro a su guardia unos segundos y desvió su mirada al frente sorprendiéndose, ya que una vez delante del portón de oro, la fila que se formaba en donde estaba ella se disolvía y en su lugar se formaban distintos trenes dorados, el destino del tren derecho era el cielo, mientras que el del izquierda era el infierno

Hinata miro nuevamente al guardia que la veía algo impaciente.

-Iré al cielo -la peliazul dijo esto muy segura de sus palabras.

al escuchar esto el hombre frunció levemente el seño -entra-ordeno.

Hinata sin pensarlo dos veces entro y se coloco en la fila que se dirigía al tren del cielo y cuando llego su turno de entrar al tren pudo notar como el conductor del tren que también vestía un smoking blanco y el anciano la miro con el ceño fruncido ella solo se limito a buscar un lugar donde sentarse.

Al encontrar un asiento "vacío" camino hacia este para sentarse pero al llegar se detuvo antes de hacerlo ya que había alguien sentado... sentada mirando la ventanilla de forma melancólica se encontraba una chica aparentemente de su edad con el cabello rubio ondulado un poco mas abajo de los hombros y ojos verdes como jade, al verla mejor vestía un sencillo vestido de tiras azul celeste.

A primera vista a Hinata le pareció una mujer agradable por un segundo pensó en charlar con ella pero luego noto algo que no había notado antes.

La chica tenia rastros de lagrimas en su mejillas y en sus muñecas habían heridas abiertas con sangre seca, no había que ser tonto para saber como murió esa chica ,así que "sabiamente" decidió sentarse a su lado y no decir nada.

Pasaron dos minutos en que Hinata tenia la vista fija en el asiento de al frente tanto que no noto como su compañera de al lado la miraba fijamente... una vez al darse cuenta ambas se miraron fijamente sin decir nada pero la chica rubia rompió el silencio

hola -dijo de forma algo triste.

hola -respondió Hinata sonriendo levemente.

¿como moriste? -pregunto la chica mirándola con fingida curiosidad.

Hinata se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta repentina pero sorprendentemente incluso sorprendiéndose ella misma respondió sin titubear

de una enfermedad -La peliazul puso una mueca de miedo al recordar el por que se había enfermado

Valla... -dijo la ojiverde de esta vez asombrada pero continuo

Todo lo contrario a mi -la chica hizo una pequeña pausa

Yo me suicide -aclaro ella

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sabia que esa chica se había suicidado era bastante notable pero me imagino que lo dijera tan directamente y mas a un extraño aun así Hinata no dio por terminaba la conversación.

Porque? -Pregunto

Él... me prometió que volvería pero jamás volvió -soltó un pequeña sollozo.

Hianata sintió deseos de abrazar a su compañera de asiento pero se contuvo

lo siento -se disculpo con verdadera tristeza

No, no importa...-dijo esta vez la ojiverde, sonriendo con algo de melancolía

Mi nombre es Hotaru -Aclaro esta vez con una dulce sonrisa y estirando su mano, Hinata sonrió

El mío es Hinata -Aclaro la peliazil estrechando la mano que le ofrecía Hotaru

Es extraño -Hablo Hotaru pero Hinata no pareció entender

Que es extraño? -pregunto

Que los suicidas entren a al paraíso -aclaro Hotaru riendo

...

Hinata guardo silencio unos segundos buscando una respuesta a lo que dijo su nueva compañera

Quizás... quizás sea porque Kami-sama es bueno -la peliazul dijo esto muy segura de sus palabras

Hotaru callo unos segundos para luego soltar un "quizás" no muy convencida.

la conversación termino y ambas compañeras escucharon como el tren avanzaba a su próximo destino y el conductor gritaba un "todos a bordo"

Continuara...

(Muchas gracias por leer, en poco subiré el tercer capitulo

Gracias a mi pareja por apoyarme en este proyecto, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, chauu)


	3. Confrontación

Dedicatoria: Bienvenido sean lectoras y lectores, al tercer capitulo de mi fanfic... disculpen si me he tardado en actualizar, pero estoy haciendo todo lo que hay en mis manos par ano tardarme en subir los capítulos, quiero agradecerle a todos por sus comentarios eso me hace feliz sin mas que decir ante me gustaría aclarar que este y todos los fanfic y Oneshot este en mi cuenta en '' '' no estarán incompletos espero que disfruten de este capitulo.

Atención: Todos los personaje de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los tomo prestado para este fanfic sin fines de lucro. sin consigue algo parecido le aseguro que no es plagio, acepto critica constructiva

Capitulo 3: Confrontación

El trayecto al cielo fue en menos de 1 hora y durante el camino Hotaru y Hinata se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común y en poco tiempo se hicieron grandes amigas.

Cuando por fin el tren llego al cielo los pasajeros bajaron de este lentamente con algo de miedo ya que no muchos se imaginan lo que pasara una vez entren en el paraíso, sin embargo el miedo duro poco ya que las personas se quedaron encantadas ante el panorama que presenciaban sus ojos.

Hotaru y Hinata esperaron a que todos bajasen del tren para bajar ellas pero algo sucedió.

-aquí no te toca quedarte niña- dijo el conductor mientras tomaba el antebrazo de Hinata.

-¿Como?- pregunto Hotaru abriendo un poco sus ojos -se supone que este es el expreso al cielo si no le tocara quedarse aquí el guardia no la hubiera dejado tomar este tren- dijo Hotaru algo enojada por la forma en que el conductor trato a Hinata.

-¿Acaso iré al infierno?- le pregunto Hinata al conductor con algo de miedo.

-No, pero aquí no te toca quedarte- el conductor miro a ambas muchachas para a continuación fruncir el ceño- vamos muévanse estoy muerto pero no tengo todo el día- grito enojado.

Hinata suspiro algo nerviosa pensando en que la esperaría en la próxima parada, Hotaru pudo ver la incomodidad de la peli azul y le sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba con ambas manos sus hombros.

-Ya tranquila todo estará bien- dijo Hotaru intentando calmar a Hinata -nos vemos luego- termino de decir mientras bajaba del tren.

-Si... hasta luego- Hinata se despidió de la rubia volviendo a su anterior asiento mientras el tren se ponía en marcha.

-¿Será rápido el trayecto no?-preguntó Hinata al conductor.

-No deberías estar tan preocupada eso empeora los nervios- rápidamente el conductor termino con la charla para poner su vista en el camino.

pasaron aproximadamente 15 minutos en que ni el conductor ni Hinata dijeron palabra alguna cuando el tren se detuvo.

-Llegamos puedes bajar- dijo el conductor mirando a Hinata.

Hinata se levanto de su asiento nuevamente y camino hacia la salida del tren deteniéndose antes de bajar.

-Ya dije que no tengo todo el día- hablo el conductor fastidiado.

Hinata miro al conductor y fingió una sonrisa -gracias-

El conductor simplemente asintió y miro como Hinata bajaba del tren y presenciaba el panorama.

-¿aquí es donde debo quedarme?- pregunto Hinata al conductor al no tener respuesta por parte del anciano volteo y se encontró con la sorpresa de que el tren no estaba ahí.

muy nerviosa la peli azul decidió no darle vueltas al asunto y camino por el sitio en el que se encontraba con la esperanza de hallar algo o a alguien.

-aquí no hay nada- pronuncio Hinata quedadamente- porque se supone que estoy aquí-

-si estas aquí es por algo- pronuncio una voz masculina Hinata se dio la vuelta asustada para a continuación sonrojarse al presenciar al dueño de la voz.

detrás de ella se encontraba un joven aproximadamente de su edad, con piel clara cabello negro algo alborotado, ojos dorados y ropa juvenil blanca.

-¿quien eres tu?- pregunto Hinata dirigiéndose al joven.

-¿yo? solo soy un simple ángel- dijo el muchacho tranquilamente.

-¿ángel?-pronuncio Hinata sumamente sorprendida no pensó encontrase con un Ángel

-así es ¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto el chico curioso.

Hinata levanto levemente una ceja y abrió su boca para hablar pero la cerro tragándose lo que diría.

-¿y bien?- el ángel miro impaciente a la peli azul

-yo...solo soy un muerto- respondió Hinata sin saber como sentirse.

-ohhh- el ángel fingió asombro -entiendo aunque eso de estar muerto no es malo para muchos-el ángel sonrió levemente.

-Si... y créeme para que para mi tampoco... pero- Hinata guardo silencio por un par de segundos

-pero me hubiera gustado, no haber muerto con la mitad de mi alma- Termino de decir Hinata, sintiéndose triste

El ángel miro a Hinata sin saber que decir, pero luego sonrió -Pues, Que suerte que yo la tengo-

dijo el ángel con una sonrisa, para continuación meter una de sus manos, en unos de sus bolsillo de su pantalón y saca una esfera de cristal

Hinata primero miro al ángel y luego aquella esfera, atónita -¿como la obtuviste?

-Unos simples demonios no pueden contra Kami-sama- el ángel dijo esto con una sonrisa

Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos -...¿T-tu eres kimi-sama?- Dijo sin poder creer lo que escucho

-Así es, pero Llámame Dei, Hinata- Pidió Kami-sama

Hinata simplemente asistió, aun conmocionada por la identidad de aquel muchacho -Por que recupérate la mitad de mi alma?- Pregunto Hinata algo confundida.

-Sin ella no podrías revivir Hinata- Dijo Dei-sama

-¿Revivir?- preguntó Hinata aun mas confundida que antes -A que te refieres?-

A eso mismo tu revivieras, pero no revivirás como una simple humana, sino como una semi-demonio- Dei dijo esto con mucha seriedad.

-por desgracia tu alma cambio al entrar al infierno- Dei miro el alma de Hitana dentro de la esfera -siento no poder regresarla a la normalidad- dijo Dei mirando a la chica

Hinata tardo unos minutos en procesa la información escuchada -Yo...¡yo no quiero volver a la vida!- Grito

Todos están consientes de mi muerte, como se supone que comience de nuevo? ni siquiera yo tendré un lugar donde vivir- dijo Hinata Furiosa

-no es necesario que te alteres- Dei la miro serio- Además es necesario que revivas, debes cumplir una misión-

-¿MISION?- Hinata pregunto eso exaltándose cada vez mas -cumplir una misión ¿para cumplir la felicidad de los demás no es así? ¿y que pasa con la mía, crees que revivirme me traerá alegría? ¿no! no lo hará, Volveré a ser la misma chica transparente que siempre fui -Hinata grito mientras temblaba de rabia

Dei la miro sorprendido pero manteniendo una sonrisa de paz

¿acaso te hice algo, por que me quieres devolverme al infeliz hoyo oscuro donde tuve desde que murió mi madre, por que mientras yo vivía no me diste la felicidad que siempre desee?- Por las mejillas de Hinata rodeaban lagrimas

No decido la vida de las personas tampoco labro su destino, ellos mismo lo hacen- Dei hablo con sus voz muy fría pero sin perder una pequeña sonrisa serena

-No reviviré, no lo hare- Hinata seca sus lagrimas tontamente y se preparo para huir de Dei, pero ante este la tomo del brazo

-algún día me lo agradecerás- Aseguro Dei antes de plantar la palma de su mano a Hinata en su pecho

A Hinata no le dolió el golpe de Dei, pero de un momento a otro cayo adolorida al suelo, en esa fracción de segundos, Dei soltó la esfera que se rompió en mil pedazos al tocar el suelo, y el alma de Hinata luchaba por salir de la esfera , viajo hasta introducirse en la boca de la peli azuil

Hinata se quemaba la garganta, le dolía todo el cuerpo, recordando ese dolor como ante pero esta vez sentía una cálida sensación en su cuerpo como si su rompecabezas espiritual se completara

De repente del cielo se abrió un agujero justo debajo de Hinata

haciendo que esta pegara un grito de terror, y bajara a la tierra a una velocidad sobrenatural, lo ultimo que puedo oír, Hinata fue algo impactando contra el agua y ese algo era ella.

Continuara...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutando y no olviden comentar y agregarme a follows

Ya subiré en unos día el siguiente, cuídense y nos vemos.


	4. Un Nuevo comienzo

Bienvenidos lectoras y lectores al cuarto capitulo de mi fic debo darle las gracias a todos por sus comentarios y pedir disculpas por la tardanza que para aclarar no fue por falta de inspiración si no por flojera xD sin mas que decir aquí van las advertencias.

Advertencias: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los tomo prestados para este fanfic sin fines de lucro los diálogos con estos signo (") son los pensamientos de los personajes y para terminar este fanfic es mio si alguien ve alguna historia parecida a esta les aseguro que no es plagio ya que estoy en contra de eso.

-jamás me a gustado venir aquí-se susurro para si misma una chica de cabello rosado corto-¿como a Tsunade-sama se le ocurre mandarme a buscar algo en este bosque tan tenebroso?-se quejo mientras funcia el ceño y colocaba sus manos en su cintura-ya que sin esa flor no podre terminar esa medicina a veces es una molestia ser aprendiz-termino de decir la chica en un suspiro para seguir su camino.

Pasado poco tiempo la muchacha corrió alegremente hacia debajo de un árbol-esta es-se dijo con alegría mientras se agachaba y arrancaba una muy bonita flor del mismo color que su cabello-venir aquí no fue en vano esta flor es bastante bella-dijo mientras admiraba la planta en sus manos-misión cumplida-dijo la pelirosa mientras se levantaba y se levantaba y se estiraba un poco en el proceso de pronto se escucho un grito desgarrador femenino por todo el bosque la pelirosa quedo completamente petrificada ante lo que escucho de un momento a otro pensó en huir y no volver mas a ese bosque pero tontamente en dirección hacia el grito femenino.

Cuando la pelirosa había llegado al lugar en donde se había escuchado el grito a esta casi se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas hay a orillas del rio se encontraba una chica de cabellera medianoche desmayada rápidamente la pelirosa corrió a auxiliarla notando que casi no tenia heridas físicas sin pensarlo dos veces la cargo y una vez fura del bosque con la chica a cuestas tomo un taxi en dirección a su casa.

-AHHHH!-chillo de terror Hinata mientras se levantaba de golpe de una cama-¿A-acaso todo fue un sueño?-se pregunto a si misma mientras hiperventilaba.

una vez mas calmada le hecho un vistazo al lugar en donde se encontraba notando que la habitación donde estaba no era la suya en su mansión en Tokio rápidamente y con temor diviso un espejo en una esquina y corrió hacia el abriendo sus ojos como platos ante lo que vio.

su reflejo era de ella misma rodeada de una neblina oscura-N-no fue un sueño después de todo-se susurro con mucha tristeza y melancolía a su lado se encontraba una mesita de noche con distintos objetos entre ellos una cruz la cual Hinata tomo entre sus manos y apretó con rabia.

de un momento a otro Hinata dio un respingo al escuchar lo que parecían ser cacharros en algún lugar de la casa.

hiperventilo un par de veces mas debía salir de esa casa lo mas rápido posible estaba muy confundida como para tener que lidiar y explicar cosas "falsas" a alguien.

tomo su vestido que estaba doblado en una esquina de la cama y se lo puso una vez vestida salió sigilosamente de la habitación presenciando un pasillo con muchas puertas camino hasta el final del pasillo y además de ver la sala de la casa en donde estaba vio la puerta que parecía ser la de salida entrada de la casa.

con el mismo cuidado de antes camino sigilosamente hacia este pero algo la detuvo en seco-Veo que ya despertaste-dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas lenta y sigilosamente se dio la vuelta para mirar a la dueña de la voz.

presencio a una chica de su edad que la miraba seriamente tenia el cabello rosa corto ojos verdes jade y traía puesto un vestido purpura.

-¿Q-quien es usted? ¿P-porque estoy aquí?-pregunto Hinata.

-¿Que acaso no lo recuerdas?-pregunto la ojijade arqueando una ceja Hinata simplemente negó con la cabeza y ante eso la pelirosa procedió a explicarle en un suspiro-te encontré en un bosque a oriyas de un rio no traías algo que te identificara contigo así que decidí traerte aquí-la ojijade callo unos segundos-¿al menos recuerdas como llegaste a parar a ese rio?-pregunto arqueando una de sus cejas nuevamente.

Hinata nuevamente negó con su cabeza después de eso y por unos segundos hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambas muchachas-en v-verdad le agradezco por su hospitalidad y disculpe las molestias pero ya debo retirarme-dijo Hinata rompiendo el silencio para a continuación hacerle una reverencia formal a la pelirosa y disponerse a irse.

¡Alto hay!-grito la pelirosa haciendo que Hinata se quedara en su lugar y la volteara a mirarla-antes de que te vallas me gustaría que me dijeras que eres y que planeas-dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

Hinata se aterro ¿Cómo esa chica sabia acerca de lo que ahora era? inmediatamente supo que ella tampoco era normal no por algo sabia a cerca de lo que era además sorprendentemente podía ver el aura de esa chica y tampoco era muy normal así que decidió usar eso en su contra.

U-usted tampoco es muy normal-susurro Hinata de manera que ambas chicas pudieran escuchar.

eso confirma mis sospechas-respondió la ojijade automáticamente asustando mas a Hinata-¿que eres y que quieres?-pregunto con voz ruda.

Hinata se sintió como un pequeño gatito asustado ¿ahora que le diría? ¿seria conveniente decirle la verdad? si es así ¿le creería? todas esas preguntas rondaban por la mente de Hinata sin embargo a pesar de las consecuencias decido ser valiente y dar el primer paso.

Yo... necesito ayuda... -susurro con miedo la pelirosa ante eso bajo la guardia y la miro asombrada-yo... soy un... semi-demonio...-volvió a susurrar mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

¡¿demonio?!-grito la muchacha alarmada para a continuación señalar con fiereza a Hinata-¡largo de aquí!-grito con fuerza.

N-no! por favor necesito ayuda! estoy en una situación complicada!-le rogo Hinata a la pelirosa que ni se inmuto ante sus palabras.

Dije que largo-susurro la ojijade apretando los dientes.

por favor! esto no es una especie de trampa se lo prometo! en realidad estoy en una situación complicada... necesito... ayuda -dijo Hinata al borde de las lagrimas-escúcheme y luego podrá echarme si es lo que desea-volvió a decir Hinata

La ojijade miro a Hinata por largos minutos-Esta bien te escuchare toma asiento-dijo suspirando.

Hinata sonrió esperanzada-¡gracias!-exclamo alegre mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

minutos mas tarde la pelirosa tomo asiento en un sillón diferente al de Hinata y le ofreció te el cual la peliazul acepto gustosa-habla-exigió calmadamente.

Hinata se dispuso a contarle su problema a la ojijade la cual no hablo en todo el relato una vez que Hinata le contó su historia a la pelirosa espero muy nerviosa a que esta le dijera su respuesta.

valla... no todos los días escucho algo como esto... -susurro la pelirosa- sin embargo te creo-termino de decir con una sonrisa.

Hinata quedo atónita ante lo que escucho -¿E-es en serio?- pregunto completamente asombrada.

-hai-respondió la ojijade con una sonrisa- parecerá extraño e incluso loco que alguien crea algo como esto sin embargo jamás olvido que este mundo oculta secretos que nunca podrán ser revelados.

Hinata sonrió con una enorme alegría y al borde de las lagrimas sin embargo su sonrisa no duro mucho algo que extraño a la pelirosa-¿que ocurre?-pregunto esta extrañada.

Hinata se tomo su tiempo para hablar pero respondió-¿porque le crees a alguien como yo?-pregunto.

-tampoco hay que juzgar por la apariencias-explico levantando su dedo índice con una sonrisa-además puedo ver bondad en ti-

Hinata al oír aquello corrió hacia la pelirosa y la abrazo fuertemente algo que sorprendió a la ojijade-¡arigato arigato arigato!-susurro Hinata con lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

-ya ya no hace falta que hagas esto-dijo la pelirosa algo sonrojada y separándola un poco de ella-aunque no te deberías alegrar-dijo la ojijade poniéndose seria-que yo te crea no quiere decir que tus problemas se vuelvan espuma de mar-

-es...es cierto-dijo Hinata deprimiéndose nuevamente sin embargo su tristeza no duro mucho-¡tengo una idea!-exclamo la ojijade con alegría al instante Hinata la miro- talvez no sepa como resolver tu situación pero se de alguien que quizás si lo haga-Hinata iba a hablar pero fue nuevamente interrumpida nuevamente-ve a mi habitación date un baño y ponte un lindo vestido rosa pastel con mangas largas que esta en mi armario-dijo la pelirosa entusiasmada.

-¿a d-donde vamos?-pregunto Hinata.

-te explico luego mientras ve a hacer lo que te dije-dijo la ojijade mientras empujaba a Hinata a su habitación sin embargo dejo de hacerlo al escuchar a Hinata-gracias por todo-dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa sincera dirigida a su compañera.

-no hay de que Hinata-chan-dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa mientras veía a Hinata irse camino a su habitación-por cierto-le grito-mi nombre es Sakura Haruno- hinata simplemente asintió y siguió su camino.

-¡Shizune! ¡¿donde esta mi sake?!-grito al aire una mujer rubia de ojos miel-¡Shizune!-volvió a gritar al aire sin embargo nadie respondió-pero que tonta-se susurro a si misma mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente-Shizune no esta aquí además esta es mi casa no mi oficina-rió un poco y se levanto en dirección a la cocina sirviéndose en una copa un poco de sake que saco de su nevera iba camino a la mesa de su sala a seguir ordenando unos papeles cuando el timbre de su casa sonó al instante miro la puerta de su casa extrañada ¿quien vendría a visitarla a esta hora? sin darle vueltas al asunto camino hacia la puerta y la abrió sorprendiéndose al ver a las personas que la visitaban.

-¡Tsunade-sama!-exclamo Sakura alegre- Oyasumi-dijo para luego hacerle una reverencia a la mayor algo que Hinata hiso también.

-Tsunade miro largamente a Hinata "ella no es normal".

-Tsunade-sama se que es algo tarde pero me gustaría hablar con usted acerca de un asunto delicado-dijo Sakura.

-Tsunade frunció el ceño "¿asunto delicado?" "espero no sea por ella" -bien adelante-dijo Tsunade dejando entrar a las jóvenes-tomen asiento ahora mismo traigo te-dijo mientras iba en dirección a la cocina.

-arigato-dijeron a coro las chicas.

-Sakura-san ¿estas segura que Tsunade-sama me ayudara?-pregunto Hinata nerviosa

-¡claro que si!-exclamo Sakura entusiasmada-¿que no te das cuenta que es una mujer sabia?-

-Hinata asintió la mujer rubia irradiaba un aura de fuerza y sabiduría una vez Tsunade llego con las tazas de te y tomo asiento en uno de los sofás hablo-y bien ¿que es lo que quieren decirme?-pregunto.

Sakura al instante le dio un codazo a Hinata esta al instante y avergonzada miro a Tsunade-mucho gusto Tsunade sama mi nombre es Hinata... Hyuga-

lo supuse esos ojos solo los tiene los integrantes de ese clan-explico-bueno ¿que es lo que desea el clan Hyuga conmigo?-pregunto

-no es el clan soy yo que desea algo de usted-dijo Hinata-pero antes déjeme contarle algo-dijo Hinata para luego suspirar con preocupación.

en aproximadamente 15 minutos Hinata le contó su historia a Tsunade que no cambio su semblante en lo absoluto al terminar el relato Sakura y ella suspiraron con preocupación ¿que diría Tsunade? se preguntaban ambas.

-que... historia...-dijo Tsunade mientras se frotaba la sienes-me cuesta no creerte eh vivido demasiadas cosas diría que tu caso no es tan extraño-termino de decir Tsunade mientras miraba a las jóvenes.-entonces... ¿le cree?-pregunto Sakura con preocupación.

-hai-

-en verdad se lo agradezco mucho Tsunade-sama-dijo Hinata con alegría y esperanza-entonces sabe como ayudarme-pregunto Hinata volviendo a su anterior preocupación.

-pues...tu situación es complicada pero por suerte se como ayudarte-dijo Tsunade sonriente para seguir hablando-veras Hinata yo soy dueña y directora de una de las mas antiguas academias de esta ciudad puedo darte un cupo para que continúes con los estudios dijo Tsunade aun mas sonriente.

Hinata asimilo lo que la rubia por un momento para luego romper a llorar y abrazar efusiva mente a Tsunade-¡ARIGATO!-dijo Hinata a la mayor.

-Tsunade se sonrojo fuertemente-no es para tanto-dijo separando un poco a Hinata de ella.

etto... se que esto es una buena noticia pero...¿donde se supone que vivirá Hinata?-pregunto Sakura

-buen punto-dijo Hinata estando de acuerdo con Sakura.

-yo se que hacer-dijo Tsunade mirando sínicamente a Sakura.

-hay no...-se susurro Sakura a si misma con terror

-entonces... ¿que dices Mebuki-dijo Tsunade algo incomoda mientras miraba a una mujer rubia de ojos verdes jade.

-ACEPTO-chillo dicha mujer mientras abrazaba efusiva mente a Hinata.

-¡mama!-exclamo Sakura avergonzada al ver la escenita que organizo su madre en menos de 2 segundos.

-¡no me reclames Sakura!-exclamo Mebuki mientras miraba a Sakura con una mirada amenazadora-me parece fantástico que la prima de tu directora y sensei se quiera quedar por tiempo indefinido con nosotros-dijo la mujer mientras apretaba mas contra si a la peliazul.

-pero Mebuki esto es un abuso si no quieres estas en todo tu derecho de decirlo-dijo Tsunade mientras miraba a Hinata que se ponía morada por el abrazo de Mebuki.

-no me arrepiento de mi decisión-dijo Mebuki al fin soltando a Hinata-tampoco Takezhi ¿no es así querido?-

-en lo mas mínimo querida mas bien extrañaba tener visitas-dijo el papa de Sakura.

-bien bien-dijo Tsunade sonriente-entonces mi trabajo esta hecho debo irme ya que mañana hay trabajo-dijo suspirando pesimista-hasta mañana Hinata y Sakura-dijo Tsunade mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa para irse.

-oh ah Tsunade-sama-balbuceo Hinata a Tsunade a lo que esta se detuvo para escucharla-gracias-dijo-ante esto Tsunade sonrió-no hay de que-dijo Tsunade para terminar riendose-

-bien ahora que Tsunade-sama se ah ido Hina y yo nos vamos a dormir-dijo Sakura arrastrando a Hinata a su habitación-

-espera Sakura-grito Mebuki pero ya las chicas se habían encerrado en el cuarto esta ahogo un suspiro.

una vez que Sakura y Hinata se encontraban en el cuarto la pelirosa suspiro con alivio-bien ahora que estamos a solas y sin las molestias de mis padres yo...-Sakura no termino de hablar ya que fue abrazada por Hinata.

-arigato Sakura-san-susurro Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos.

-de nada-dijo Sakura sonriendo y correspondiendo al abrazo.

Continuara...

Espero hayan disfrutado del cuarto capitulo prometo que para el quinto capitulo no me tardare en actualizar haha también les informo que Sasuke saldrá en el quinto capitulo y no dejara de salir hasta el final del fanfic sin mas que decir nos leemos luego y no olviden comentar así no tengan cuenta bueno bye bye :D


End file.
